The day Inuyasha's dreams and nightmares came true
by Azriella Rayne
Summary: The group once again finds themselves in a adventure.Kagome goes home.Sango and miroku are together more than usual can it mean he kept his hands 2 himself?An I'm sorry bout how I write I've been havin problems with ideas.I hope 2 get at least a few good
1. The messed up chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters .They belong to Rumiko Takahashi !   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Oww. My foot hurts. This BITES!! It's all Miroku's fault!! Someome: Which Miroku? There's  
  
too many Miroku's. Sango: My Miroku you imbecile. What other Miroku would I talk about in  
  
that tone...* three Mirokus pop up* GAHHHHHH!!!! THERE'S   
  
TOO MANY!! Someone: Told you so!! Haha!! Sango: Then which one of you am I  
  
supposed to marry? *all Mirokus shrug* Oh MAN!!! What is a girl to do? *all Mirokus  
  
shrug* Someone: Haha your date of marriage might be off for while!!Mirokus:Why? Sango:  
  
Which one is my etchi-sama? *all the mirokus raise their hands* Sango: Crap WHICH ONE IS  
  
THE ONE I'M MARRIED TO?Someone: Your not married yet stupid!Sango: Shut up  
  
you!!Someone: What if I don't want to!Kagome: SIT BOY!! *THUD* Someone: Why did You  
  
DO THAT!? Kagome: Because you shouldn't talk to Sango like that!! Inuyasha: It's My hut why  
  
I'm surprised it's still standing after fifty years so I can talk However I want! Sango: Oh yeah  
  
Inuyasha I'm ready to fight you when your ready to fight! You Pansy! Inuyasha: Bring it on! You  
  
humans take weeks to heal ! While for me it takes three days! who is the superior species!  
  
Kagome: We are ! You should be proud of your human heritage! * Inuyasha looks off into the  
  
Distance. Kagome: You Should be ashamed of your self Inuyasha....* kagome is cut off by  
  
Sango leaving the room * Inuyasha grabs kagome * Inuyasha: It's just I don't ...* Inuyasha is cut  
  
off by kagome * Kagome: What is it that you don't like humans! Inuyasha: It's not that...Shippo:  
  
Kagome has been gone for awhile. Kagome's stuff is gone and so is she. hey! Wait up I wanna  
  
come too!! Inuyasha: No shippo you stay in this era . Shippo: this era...? Hey wait up Inuyasha  
  
!!! I wanna come!! Inuyasha: No! *runs away from shippo* Back at the hut. Shippo: Sango can  
  
I borrow your piece of the shikon-no-tama please? Sango: Why do you want my shard shippo?  
  
Is someone picking on you cause if they are I'll kick their asses if their adult but if they are  
  
children I'll talk with their parents. * shippo smiles at Sango * Shippo: Thank you Sango-Sama  
  
but none of the children pick on me this is about Inuyasha * Sango's and Miroku's eyebrows  
  
raise *Shippo: Inuyasha made kagome mad. I heard one little part , Inuyasha said something  
  
about humans and just a minute ago he said something peculiar. He said stay in this era. Miroku:  
  
This Sounds serious I'm off to find Inuyasha Something tells me he's still in this era . * Miroku  
  
walks towards the bone-eaters-well * * Miroku Finds Inuyasha deep in the forest * * Miroku  
  
puts up spell scrolls so just it's Inuyasha and him * Miroku: Inuyasha what is wrong ? Where is  
  
kagome? Ahh dear budda! Inuyasha why are you crying? Inuyasha: Kagome is gone for good all  
  
because of me...I wish to die right here. Miroku: Inuyasha what happened you didn't just lose  
  
her to another man in her time I can tell. Inuyasha: She said she has hatred for me just like kikyo  
  
does. She left a note and the shikon-jewel. Miroku: you have to cheer up we only have one  
  
piece of the jewel to go thanks to us beating Naraku. Inuyasha: I don't care about that  
  
anymore.. * Miroku falls over * Miroku: You dog brain can use this to become human on  
  
kagome's birthday, we will all go though the well with you. And when Kagome goes in her room  
  
we'll be waiting for her. Then you turn yourself human and then you can propose to her.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you think it would work ? Because then we would all be stuck in that era . * kikyo  
  
walks through the barrier after listening in* Kikyo: Inuyasha I will not let you do this. You  
  
promised you would die with me , you also promised all that you said to me. Inuyasha: Kikyo I  
  
will finally end this... * unsheathes the tetsaiga * * Miroku nods* Inuyasha: Kikyo we had our  
  
time I was happy , you were happy. Naraku tricked us both and we died. Now you hate me  
  
that is what you will continue to do. I'm sorry this happened but now it is time to put you to rest  
  
like I should have done when you were revived... Kikyo: Inuyasha why won't you die with me? I  
  
do not despise you as I use to..*Kikyo collapses* 


	2. GoodByes

Chapter 2  
  
Goodbyes  
  
Inuyasha: Rest in peace Kikyo. Kikyo:Your..eyes..they..are...as...cold...as....when...we....met....  
  
Inuyasha: Your right....but they show pain as well. * Kikyo closes eyes * Miroku: I shall notify  
  
Lady-Kaede , that Lady-Kikyo has been put to rest . Inuyasha: I will carry her to her death  
  
shine.. * Picks up kikyo * Miroku: Right. Narrator: In the village. Kaede: So my sister has been  
  
laid to rest by Inuyasha . Sango: So he finally did it .Shippo: that creepy lady-kikyo died by  
  
Inuyasha's blade * Inuyasha wacks shippo over head * Inuyasha: Have some respect for her it  
  
wasn't her fault .* looks down at her grave* * The souls fly out and one is red * Kaede: That  
  
must be what was left of kagome's soul . LOOK UP ALL OF YE NOW! * The souls form  
  
kikyo * Kikyo: Inuyasha I thank you for setting me free and for this I will open a portal leading  
  
to a tomb like your father's .This tomb contains a beast with a jewel shard , the last piece...  
  
Good-bye thy love * The souls transcend to the land of the dead and the portal of which she  
  
spoke opens * Kaede: That was the real kikyo. the kikyo I knew. Inuyasha: Kaede stay here  
  
with shippo . Sango , Miroku and Ki-ra-ra come with me and prepare for the battle of our lives.  
  
Sango: The Energy is pure evil. Miroku: I think it best to prepare. Sango: Right. * Runs back to  
  
hut to grab all the weapons * * Miroku walks through portal , Inuyasha follows* Miroku:  
  
Inuyasha if I do not come back alive tell sango...* Inuyasha cuts off miroku * Inuyasha: Yeah  
  
yeah tell her that you loved her . Miroku: No kill shippo for me. * Inuyasha falls over * Miroku:  
  
just kidding you had it right the first time .* Sango brings shippo with her * Sango: We might  
  
need him. Inuyasha: alright. *souls past by * Shippo: this place gives me the creeps. *Something  
  
big moves * Inuyasha: It's here!! Prepare to Fight!! * Unsheathes tetsaiga * Naraku: Jumps out  
  
* Naraku: You missed a shard !! Inuyasha: SHUT UP!! * Naraku's head falls off * Naraku:  
  
Yes!! awaken your hatred for me fool so you will turn into the rampaging fool that you  
  
are.Summon yourself !!*the souls of Naraku's kin form the demonic Inuyasha* Miroku:  
  
Inuyasha be careful this is what we dealt with he know's everything you know. Inuyasha:  
  
everything....? Miroku: everything! 


	3. The realm of the dead!

Chapter 3  
  
The realm of the dead  
  
Demonic Inuyasha: Your blood is my reward !!Inuyasha: TIME TO DIE !!! Miroku: Inuyasha  
  
his aim for his left arm it a shard in it somewhere. Sango: Miroku is Right! It's aura is emense!  
  
That's probably his power point is !! Inuyasha: Is this what I was like ? * Demonic Inuyasha  
  
kicks Inuyasha in the stomach * Sango: Hold on Inuyasha !! Narrator: Back in the village!  
  
Kagome: Where's Inuyasha? Kaede: They are in there. * looks toward the opening * They are  
  
battling a great demonic power . I can tell . If you are going in there take my bow and arrows  
  
and take heed of this warning do not believe everything you see and hear. Kagome's thought : I  
  
hope I find them soon and what did kaede mean ? * Hears rustle in bushes * Kagome: what  
  
was that ? * Naraku's head rolls past * Naraku's head: Heh heh Inuyasha will soon die at the  
  
hands of himself .Kagome: uhhh that's just weird . Inuyasha: I smell kagome's scent. Demonic  
  
Inuyasha: FREESHOT! Inuyasha: huh? THAT HURT ! YOUR GONNA PAY!! Demonic  
  
Inuyasha: I doubt it .You can't even hit me . Inuyasha's thoughts: I have to distract him someway  
  
.* Dodges attack * Inuyasha: SANGO GET OUT FROM BEHIND HIM!!! * Turns head to  
  
look * Sango and Demonic Inuyasha : Huh? Inuyasha: MADE YOU LOOK! * chops left arm  
  
off * Kagome: Inuyasha!Miroku!Sango! Shippo: What about me? Inuyasha's thoughts:  
  
Kagome?!Damn it whats she doing here? Inuyasha:KAGOME LOOK OUT!!!*knocks  
  
kagome down to avoid his attack* Kagome: It just tryed to kill me didn't it!? Miroku: Where  
  
have you been.*WHACK* Miroku:ow..Sango what did you do that for?Sango:Your such a  
  
Jerk!! Kagome:Inuyasha there is a jewel shard in it's shoulder!Inuyasha: I'm on it! *Hits Demon  
  
in chest then grabs what is left of the shoulder* Inuyasha:TIME TO MEET YOUR DOOM  
  
JACKASS!!*the tetsaiga hits the demon's arm* Kagome: Look at the light coming from it's  
  
arm!!That can't be good!!Inuyasha's thoughts:The tetsaiga sounds like it's cracking but it's not I  
  
know that much.Narrator:Then it hit him!lol!Inuyasha's Thoughts:Oh shit thats the sound the  
  
jewel made when it cracked. Kagome look at the shard!!Is it still one piece!?Kagome: Yes  
  
Inuyasha wh- Oh my god!!Thats the same sound as when the jewel cracked!!Inuyasha's  
  
thoughts: I've gotta cut the jewel shard to kill him.Kagome use the sacred arrow now while I've  
  
injured him!!Kagome: Okay!!* Takes arrow out and aims at demon's shoulder* Inuyasha:  
  
HURRY UP I CAN"T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!!!!!*The demon breaks Inuyasha's hold  
  
on him*Demonic Inuyasha:DEATH WILL BE YOUR FATE!Kagome:NNNOOOO  
  
INUYASHA!!!!*The arrow flew past the dying hanyou* Miroku:Inuyasha are you alright?!  
  
Narrator:Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious with one thought that would always linger even  
  
in death. Is kagome okay? "Inuyasha please don't die! I need you." said kagome who had cried  
  
over him each day since the battle ended. Narrator: Inuyasha opened his eyes for a minute and  
  
saw kagome crying and then closed his eyes to shake the scene he had just saw. His thoughts  
  
echoed in his mind. Is she crying for me? Is she alright? Why can't I move?  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...are.y-you crying..for..me?Kagome:Inuyasha your awake..! *She hugged him  
  
like there was no tomorrow* Inuyasha: kagome..I..can't...breathe...and...you..are...hurting...me.  
  
Narrator: kagome let go of him but would not let go of his hand like a little child would to a  
  
parent who had gone away and come back.Kagome:....Yes I have crying tears for you for six  
  
nights and days...I feel like a weakling showing this emotion to you. Inuyasha: Then why aren't  
  
you dead? Kagome: I drank water...Narrator:Inuyasha felt like he was going to pass out again.  
  
Inuyasha stopped moving for awhile which scared kagome then before he went to sleep he said  
  
this to kagome.Inuyasha:..I...didn't..mean...to...make..you..cry..kagome..so..listen..closely...I  
  
love you and I will die to save you from anything that trys to kill you or hurt  
  
you..Kagome:Inuyasha I....I love you too....Narrator: She blushed and laid Inuyasha's head  
  
gently on the futon and then covered him up and lay down beside him.There never was a more  
  
beautiful site than that of a half-demon and a mortal girl laying side by side sleeping.Inuyasha's  
  
hair glowed like freshly spun silver silk and kagome's pure aura glowed and matched his hair;it  
  
seemed that Inuyasha's hair lost it's silvery color when the sun came up. Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
stared at each other when they woke up.Inuyasha: Your eyes are blue like the  
  
sky.Kagome:Your hair is as black as night.Then they realized that they had given each other a  
  
gift. Inuyasha's sword was now a normal sword and kagome's powers had vanished leaving no  
  
proof that she ever had them. Miroku: Inuyasha your hair!!What happened to you?! Sango: I  
  
have the same question! Myoga: It seems lord Inuyasha's demon blood has left him.And  
  
kagome's power's seem to have something with the color of her eyes.Which is very odd might I  
  
add.*smash* Miroku: Sango due to the recent events I believe I have to talk to you about  
  
something so may I please see you in the other room? Sango: Okay houshi-sama.*they walk  
  
outside instead* Inuyasha: *sarcastic tone* I wonder what thats about.*loud noise* Sango:Oh  
  
yes Miroku I will marry you!!*slap*PERVERT!Keep your hands to yourself unless you want to  
  
lose them.Shippo: I don't know who is more civilized!Sango or Miroku.Kagome or Inuyasha.  
  
*whack whack whack* Inuyasha: You should hide better if you don't wanna be hit. Kagome:  
  
Shippo that was very rude of you. Shippo's thoughts: Huh? Why is she taking his side all of a  
  
sudden. Shippo: WAAHHH INUYASHA YOUR SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!AND KAGOME WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
